This invention relates generally to a positional encoding device, and in particular to a digital encoding device.
The use of a positional encoding device is found in many applications. Various methods are used and include direct contact, contact-less, and electro-optical systems. Direct contact systems generally include a rotor and electrical wipers. Frictional contact between the rotor and wipers provides the positional encoding means. However, this frictional movement leads to deterioration of the wipers and rotor.
Contact-less systems involve capacitive or inductive electromagnetic circuits that are analog or digital in application. The analog method generally requires complex signal processing techniques, while the digital method generally requires intricate time dependent signal processing techniques. Both methods of signal processing require complicated circuitry with precise component matching.
Electro-optical systems generally use fiber optics and complex multiplexers. The disadvantages associated with optical systems are that optical systems are relatively expensive to manufacture compared to the contact and contact-less systems and are generally limited to uses involving the processing of a large number of positions (on the order of 1000).